leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiawe
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kiawe |jname=カキ |tmname=Kaki |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Kiawe.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |gender=Male |age=yes |years=11-19 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |hometown=Paniola Town |region=Alola |relatives=Unnamed father and mother (games) Sima, Rango, Mimo, unnamed grandfather (anime only) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! }} Kiawe (Japanese: カキ Kaki) is the Trial Captain of Akala Island's Wela Volcano Park. He specializes in . In the games Kiawe appears in , as a Trial Captain who provides guidance to trial-goers. Together with his , he studies the traditional dances of the Alola region. He says that his trials are different from the others and test the 's observation. In Kiawe's trial, he asks the player to identify the difference between two dances. He gave a man living in Mallow's restaurant a Magmar, to encourage him to become a real iron chef. In Pokémon Sun and Ultra Sun, after defeating Olivia /becoming , the player can find Kiawe in his room at Paniola Town during the night. Upon speaking with him, he will immediately leave for the Thrifty Megamart at the Royal Avenue. Once the player arrives, Kiawe will be seen briefly speaking with his boss before requesting for a battle with the player. After his defeat, he states that he had just been fired from his part-time job, and he mentions his wish to travel to another region to further his studies for dancing. Shortly after telling his story, he will award the player the Reverent battle style. He can later be encountered again at the Battle Tree as a possible opponent or Multi Battle partner. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only, Kiawe can also be met during Mina's trial, giving the player a Red Petal after defeating him and David. During this encounter, it's also revealed that Kiawe is considering to make David his successor as a Trial Captain, although David is more interested in dancing. Afterwards, Kiawe will offer to escort the player to Hokulani Observatory to meet Sophocles and get the next petal. Pokémon Kiawe's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Kiawe |game=Su |location=Royal Avenue |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Mina's trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Kiawe |game=USUM |location=Wela Volcano Park |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Kiawe |game=US |location=Royal Avenue |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Tree Kiawe appears in the Battle Tree exclusively in and . He uses three of the Pokémon below in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Kiawe |game=SUS |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | Given away Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Battle Royal Dome :"You were on fire during that battle. I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial." :"The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain. You can get to Wela Volcano Park from . I'll be waiting on the peak. If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!" ;Wela Volcano Park :"I am Kiawe. My and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations." :"The trial of Kiawe... You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?" ::Not right now: ::Of course!: "My trial will test your powers of observation! There will be a dance...and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!" :"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::Show me again!: Both of the dances will play again. ::The left/right Marowak: "Astounding! It is astounding how wrong you are! Come, Marowak!" * After defeating the Marowak (wrong answers) :"When you answer incorrectly, my Marowak grow so enraged that they cannot help but attack. Watch once more, carefully this time!" ::The middle Marowak: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, Marowak!" * After defeating the Marowak (correct answer) :"Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you!" :"Onward to the second dance!" :"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::Show me again!: Both of the dances will play again. ::The left/middle/right Marowak: "Astounding! It is astounding how wrong you are! Come, Marowak!" * After defeating the Marowak (wrong answers) :"When you answer incorrectly, my Marowak grow so enraged that they cannot help but attack. Watch once more, carefully this time!" ::The Hiker: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, my fine Hiker!" * After defeating the Hiker (correct answer) :"My friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you!" :"Onward...to the final dance!" :"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::Show me again!: Both of the dances will play again. ::Regardless of the remaining choices: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, Totem Pokémon!" * After defeating Totem Salazzle :"Whoa! S-spectacular! With your keen observations, you were able to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokémon with such ease!" :"The Totem Pokémon was carrying a Firium Z. It is yours now." :"This is how you use the Z-Power!" :"Thank you, my dear Marowak!" :"For when you meet a Pokémon that you would like to make your companion, take these!" :"What's more! You may now use the Ride Pokémon . Charizard will lend you his strength, and you will be able to go anywhere you have been in an instant." :"The Firium Z...you should show it to the Trial Guide outside the captain's barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokémon, and the true nature of Z-Power... The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!" ;Lush Jungle :"Sorry to keep you waiting." :"I've brought a Thick Club and a Rare Bone." :"Here you are." :"Yes, even back at Wela Volcano Park my vaunted didn't stand a chance." :"If you insist." :"It tastes so good you might melt... No, wait. Is that my tongue that's melting...?" :"Uhhn!" :"S-SPICY!!!" ;Paniola Town :"Yah! Hoo! Hee! Hyah!" :"Huhn?" :"Oh. It's you, ." ::What are you doing?: "This is my fire dance training." ::What was that all about?: "This is my torch staff. When I'm actually performing fire dances, I'll light it on fire." :"Whenever I have free time, I practice my dance as much as I can. It takes a lot of repetition to get good at it...just like Pokémon battles." :"Oh, look at the time!" :"Sorry, I know you just got here, but I have to go to the Thrifty Megamart. If you need to talk to me, come meet me there." ;Royal Avenue :"I see..." :"It's all right. I know how hard you've worked to open this location after the guardian deity destroyed the previous one in anger. I understand, boss." :"Thank you very much." :"It's OK, boss. You can head back in now." :"How could this happen...?" :"Oh, it's you, ." :"If you don't mind, I'd like to battle you, ." ::Just a minute: "I see... I'll be waiting for you here, then." ::Of course: "I don't feel like dancing by myself right now..." * Upon being defeated :"...I can't beat you if I keep my troubles to myself." * After being defeated :"So strong... I should've known. You did clear my trial, after all. By the way, did you overhear what we were just talking about?" ::What are you talking about?: "You're too considerate, ." ::Yeah, kind of...: ". Yes, of course you did..." :"My dream is to become a professional fire dancer. I've been saving up forever to go study dance abroad. But I was just laid off from my part-time job. It seems like nothing ever goes right..." :"Sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you with my problems, . You're so easy to talk to, though. I feel much better after talking with you. Thank you for being there. I'll be going then. Until we meet again, !" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"I'll fully display the vaunted dancing of my Pokémon! * Upon being defeated :"Win or lose, there's never enough dancing!"'' * If the player is defeated :"Win or lose, there's never enough dancing!" *If chosen as a partner :"If we are truly strong, surely we can win even if we dance as we please!" Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Battle Royal Dome :"You were on fire during that battle." :"I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial." :"The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain." :"You can get to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak." :"If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!" ;Wela Volcano Park :"I am Kiawe." :"You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?" ::Of course!: "My trial will test your powers of observation! There will be a dance...and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!" ::Not right now.: *After all of the first dance performances :"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." *After the second-time of the first dance :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::The left Marowak: ::The middle Marowak: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle...Come, Marowak!" ::The right Marowak: ::Show me again!: *After fighting Marowak :"Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you!" :"Onward to the second dance!" *After the second-time of the second dance :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::Where they're standing: ::How they hold their bones: ::Where they're looking: ::How they're smiling: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, my fine Hiker!" ::Show me again!: *After fighting Hiker David :"My Hiker friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you!" :"Onward...to the final dance!" *After the second-time of the final dance :"What was different from the previous dance?" ::The Totem Pokémon: ::The Pokémon with the bone: ::The big Pokémon: "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, Totem Pokémon!" ::The cheery Pokémon: ::Show me again!: *After losing to Totem Marowak and returning :"Well, , it looks like you have failed my trial. The Totem Pokémon Marowak is a Fire-and Ghost-type Pokémon. It has many weaknesses: Water, Rock, Ground, Dark, and even Ghost type. The trial of Kiawe... You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?" *After defeating Totem Marowak :"Whoa! S-spectacular! With your keen observations, you were able to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokémon with such ease!" :"The Totem Pokémon protected this Firium Z. Now it is yours." :"This is how you use the Z-Power!" :"Thank you, my dear Marowak!" :"For when you meet a Pokémon that you would like to make your companion, take these!" :"What's more! You may now use the Ride Pokémon . Charizard will lend you his strength, and you will be able to go anywhere you have been in an instant." :"The Firium Z...you should show it to the Trial Guide outside the captain's barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokémon, and the true nature of Z-Power... The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!" ;Lush Jungle *If spoken to while searching for Honey :"People say Pokémon are lured in by flowers and gather around them." :"Watch out when you see a bunch of flowers if you don't want to get attacked!" :"These ingredients are important for this trial, but they're also very important to the Pokémon that live in Lush Jungle" :"This Thick Club I'm going to give to Mallow, too, was the result of serious effort on the part of my Marowak and I." *If spoken to again while searching for Honey :"Mallow's trial... Let's hope she doesn't take things too far." *After battling Totem Lurantis :"Yes, even back at Wela Volcano Park, my Marowak didn't stand a chance." :"Huh? Umm... I'm pretty full right now...." :"I, uhh... I just ate a Berry. Yeah." Artwork Sprites In the anime Kiawe debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. He is a student at the Pokémon School of Melemele Island and one of 's . He owns a Z-Ring and is very gruff compared to his classmates. Besides attending school, he provides a helping hand at his family's farm, making deliveries between islands with his . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kiawe debuts in the . He, Mallow, and Lana travel to Heahea City to meet with , who had been approved to take part in the island challenge. The three were initially reluctant if Sun was worthy enough to take place in the island challenge and decided to battle Sun to test him. Kiawe initially held the advantage in the battle, but got distracted when Sun's words during the battle made Kiawe realize he forgot to tell his boss at the Thrifty Megamart that he was leaving work early. Lana revealed to everyone that Kiawe aims to save up money to study fire dancing abroad. Sun and Kiawe quickly get along after this, as Sun also aims to save up money for a goal. As thanks for preventing him from getting fired, Kiawe decides to accept Sun as a trialgoer. Despite this, Lana is still reluctant and tells everyone to follow her to Brooklet Hill. The group travels to , where Lana reveals that she wants Sun to defeat the Totem Pokémon that is causing havoc at Brooklet Hill. While Sun and Lana go off to do the trial, Kiawe heads off to his job at the Thrifty Megamart. As he leaves, Kiawe suggests that Sun stop by the Megamart to meet with his manager for a job offer. Later, Kiawe is attacked by someone around Memorial Hill. After hearing about the situation from a phone call, Mallow takes Moon, Sun, and Lana to the area, where they find an injured Kiawe lying on the ground, defeated. A group of s appear and claim that they were the ones who attacked Kiawe. Angered by this, Lana and Mallow send out their Pokémon to battle the Grunts and tell Sun and Moon to tend to Kiawe's wounds. Kiawe reveals that the Grunts weren't the ones who defeated him and it was actually a far more powerful Trainer. Kiawe tells Sun that he had been thinking about the attack Sun's used at the Iki Town festival and pulls out a Firium Z from En's fur to reveal that it was the source of the attack. Lana and Mallow stay behind while Sun takes Moon and Kiawe to the Ruins of Life in order to check up on . After Kiawe's injuries are healed by Moon, Kiawe tells Sun about Z-Moves and how to use them. With practice, Sun masters the pose for , which Kiawe says will be needed to face the person who attacked him. Due to not possessing a Z-Ring, Kiawe decided to lend his Z-Ring, which he received from Tapu Lele five years ago. Shortly after, they are attacked by Gladion, who managed to easily kidnap Tapu Lele. Kiawe throws his Z-Ring over to Sun so he can use it, but Gladion's destroys it. Although Gladion claims that Sun wouldn't have won even with the Z-Move, a voice appears and points out that if Gladion truly believed that, he wouldn't have destroyed Kiawe's Z-Ring. The voice is revealed to be Kahili, who uses her Pokémon to attack Type: Null before delivering Sun a Z-Ring created by Hala. With the Z-Ring, Sun has his , Dollar, use Inferno Overdrive to defeat Gladion's Type: Null. Believing Tapu Lele to be too weak to be useful for him, Gladion leaves it behind and retreats. Afterward, Tapu Lele awakens, allowing Sun to deliver the Mirage Berry to it, successfully completing his task. As thanks for healing its injuries, Tapu Lele asks the group to allow it to test their strength. Kiawe, Sun, Moon, and Kahili accept and send out their Pokémon to face the guardian deity. Despite the combined effort of their attacks, Tapu Lele was too strong and easily blew their attacks away until Sun, refusing to give up, managed to get a hit in after Dollar evolved into a . While the attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, it acknowledged their determination and flew off. Kiawe, Sun, and Moon head off to meet with Lana and Mallow, who had managed to defeat the Grunts. The next day, at Konikoni City, Kiawe and the others head to Mallow's restaurant to talk to Professor Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They talk to each other over the various cracks in the sky that have been spotted around Alola and speculate that Nebby may have been the cause for their appearance. When they suspect that Team Skull may be after Nebby for some scheme, Lana suggests that they infiltrate Team Skull's base to find out. Exasperated by this, Mallow suggested asking Ilima and Acerola to help them. Later, Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow traveled to Ula'ula Island, where they met up with Acerola and Ilima. Joining Ilima was Hau, who requested to come along and assist everyone. Shortly after entering Po Town, the group was accosted by several s and the commotion alerted Team Skull's leader, Guzma, who demanded to know why his base was being intruded. When the Captains' group stated they only wanted to talk, Guzma agreed to their request, but only on the condition that they were able to make to him first. As he says this, a , , and appear to attack Kiawe's group. The three Ultra Beasts proceed to rampage, attacking anything in sight. As the battle went on, Sun arrived on the scene, only to get caught up in the commotion. Eventually the Captains' Pokémon are defeated, but Guzma reveals he is in possession of a , which he uses to open two Ultra Wormholes in order to summon more Ultra Beasts. Shortly after, Gladion appeared and demanded that Guzma tell him where he received the Cosmog and Ultra Beasts from. After revealing his true goal is to destroy the Ultra Beasts, Gladion sends out Type: Null to battle the beasts Guzma summoned. Despite the Captains' Pokémon failing to even scratch the Ultra Beasts, Type: Null is easily able to harm them due to the Aether Foundation specifically creating it to fight beasts. To everyone's shock, Gladion reveals that the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, is the one who gave Guzma his beasts and is secretly using him to fuel her desire for a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Eventually, the beasts manage to break free from Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on all of Ula'ula. The Captains head off to various different locations to evacuate any innocent civilians caught in the beasts' attacks. Pokémon is Kiawe's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle 's at Heahea City. The battle was interrupted when Kiawe realized he forgot to call his boss to tell him he was leaving work early.}} In the TCG Kiawe was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. It was also released as a in To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow and Burning Shadows, with an illustration by Naoki Saito. It allows the player to search their deck for up to 4 Fire Energy cards and attach them to 1 of their Pokémon. The player then shuffles their deck. Trivia * Kiawe is 5'10" (178 cm) tall. Names Related articles * Kiawe (anime) Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Trial Captains Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Horizon characters de:Kiawe es:Kiawe fr:Kiawe (jeux vidéo) it:Kawe ja:カキ zh:卡奇